Like a Baby
by Singing Violin
Summary: Janeway falls asleep while working late during “Resolutions”. Chakotay catches her. What will he do? What about next time?
1. First Time

Title: Like a Baby  
Series: Star Trek: Voyager  
Author: Singing Violin  
Rating: K  
Keywords: Janeway/Chakotay friendship, WAFFy  
Summary: Janeway falls asleep while working late during "Resolutions". Chakotay catches her. What will he do? What about next time?  
Disclaimer: TPTB own them, but they didn't do what I wanted with them, so I'm borrowing them for a bit. I'll give them back when I'm done.  
Feedback: Yes please.  
Archiving: Anywhere.

**CHAPTER 1**

**New Earth. Four weeks after the departure of Voyager.**

"Kathryn?" Chakotay called into the darkness, softly. There was no response. She couldn't possibly still be awake, could she? He tiptoed into the common room. He had said goodnight to her hours ago, but she'd said she had some work to do, that she'd go to bed when she was done. He'd smiled and bid her farewell, for he was exhausted.

In truth, although he was exhausted, he was worried about his captain's workaholic attitude. They had a chance to settle and make a life for themselves, and yet she insisted upon tirelessly trying to find a cure. He doubted she was going to be successful. If anyone could find a cure, it was Kathryn, but given how hard she and the rest of the crew had worked before they'd left, without making any progress, he was ready to focus efforts on building a life on New Earth.

Too worried about the captain to sleep, he'd settled in his room and read, and before he knew it, it was 0200. He'd never heard her get up.

As he stepped around the corner, he winced at the bright light. But as his eyes adjusted, a grin played at his lips. There was the captain, slumped over the desk, fast asleep.

Briefly, he thought about the cruel tricks he could play on her, college-level pranks. She was so cute, with that bit of drool dribbling out of her mouth onto the PADD on the table, no doubt having been gently dropped there as she nodded off. How angry she'd be if she woke up with her cheek glued to that PADD. It would certainly be unwise to anger his only companion here, but still…it was an amusing thought. He wondered whether she'd really be angry, or whether she'd be as amused as he would.

He decided not to risk it. Quietly stepping over to her, he placed his hand on her cheek, caressing it with his thumb. "Kathryn," he cooed.

She jumped awake, her head rising from the table abruptly. "Oh, Chakotay," she said sleepily, "I must have fallen asleep."

He couldn't resist. "Here, allow me," he said, as his thumb wiped away the bit of drool on the side of her chin. Her hand went to her mouth, and her cheeks flushed with embarrassment as her blue eyes opened wider than he'd ever seen them.

He laughed. "It's okay, Kathryn. You should go to bed. It's 0200 and we need to be up early to plant in the garden."

She smiled at him, one of those genuine appreciative smiles he almost never saw. It warmed his heart from the inside. He offered her a hand, and she took it, rising from the table. "Thank you," she said, sincerely, "good night."

He nodded as she disappeared into her bedroom.


	2. Second Time

Title: Like a Baby  
Series: Star Trek: Voyager  
Author: Singing Violin  
Rating: K  
Keywords: Janeway/Chakotay friendship, WAFFy  
Summary: Janeway falls asleep while working late during "Resolutions". Chakotay catches her. What will he do? What about next time?  
Disclaimer: TPTB own them, but they didn't do what I wanted with them, so I'm borrowing them for a bit. I'll give them back when I'm done.  
Feedback: Yes please.  
Archiving: Anywhere.

**CHAPTER 2**

**New Earth. Five days later.**

"Kathryn, it's late. I'm going to bed, and so should you." Chakotay prodded.

"I will, soon," she mumbled back, fiddling with a Petri dish.

Chakotay had to resist the urge to laugh. However worried he was about her obsession with finding a cure, he'd never seen her looking as relaxed as she'd been for the last month. Perhaps it was the long nap in stasis, or the sunlight, or the lack of responsibility, but whatever it was, she looked a good ten years younger than she had back on Voyager, and Chakotay found himself hoping she'd never find the cure, so he could stay here with her forever, enjoying the glow she emanated when she was at peace. He'd always found her attractive, but here she was transformed, and he doubted whether he'd ever been so struck by a woman's beauty. Without the circles under her eyes, and the frown creases on her cheeks, she was stunning. He wished the whole crew could see her this way, but he couldn't have that and keep her for himself on New Earth for the rest of their lives. If the crew saw her, it'd mean someone had found a cure, and they'd have to go back to their lives on Voyager.

Realizing that he'd been staring at her, he quickly bade her goodnight. Luckily she hadn't noticed him staring…she hadn't noticed much of anything. Yawning, he headed off to bed.

It was still dark when he awakened. He'd heard a thumping noise…that is what had awoken him. Worried that an animal had invaded, he quickly stepped into the common room, where the light was still on. As his eyes adjusted, he saw the familiar form of his captain, slumped over the table, this time having dropped a tool onto the floor. That must have been the thump that had awakened him, but she, apparently, had not been startled out of her slumber.

Again, he crept to her side and gently touched her shoulder. "Kathryn, wake up. You fell asleep again."

Blinking, she looked up at him, "Chakotay, I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, I think this," he said, bending down and grabbing the tool from the floor, "is what woke me."

"I'm so sorry, Chakotay…I just thought…I was making progress, and…well, you know how it is…it's been hard without my daily coffee allotment."

Dimples formed in his cheeks as Chakotay smiled. "I'm sorry you've had to cut back, Kathryn, but we do have to conserve our resources. We may be here for a long time. But maybe next season we can plant some coffee beans and grow our own."

"Oh, Chakotay," she smiled, "what a wonderful thought."

For a moment, neither of them spoke, and they looked into each other's eyes, wondering what the other's sleep-addled mind was thinking. Then they began, simultaneously, and stopped. "I…"

"You first," Chakotay offered.

"I was just going to say that maybe we ought to go to bed…in your case, back to bed, I suppose."

"Great minds think alike," Chakotay responded. "Even sleepy ones, apparently."

Kathryn touched his cheek. "Thank you for looking after me, Chakotay," she whispered. "Goodnight." And she was gone into her bedroom.

Chakotay sighed, contentedly, and headed back to his own sleeping quarters.


	3. Third Time

Title: Like a Baby  
Series: Star Trek: Voyager  
Author: Singing Violin  
Rating: K  
Keywords: Janeway/Chakotay friendship, WAFFy  
Summary: Janeway falls asleep while working late during "Resolutions". Chakotay catches her. What will he do? What about next time?  
Disclaimer: TPTB own them, but they didn't do what I wanted with them, so I'm borrowing them for a bit. I'll give them back when I'm done.  
Feedback: Yes please.  
Archiving: Anywhere.

**CHAPTER 3**

**New Earth. Three days later.**

"Kathryn, I've mated with one of the natives and she's expecting a litter of my children." Chakotay stated, matter-of-factly.

"Mmm," the captain mumbled.

"You haven't heard a word I've said, have you?"

"What?" she asked, finally looking up. "Did I miss something?"

"Nothing important," he said, "I was just telling you how a native woman was going to have my babies."

At that, the captain chuckled. "Babies?" she replied, mock-horrified. "As in, more than one? I'm not changing diapers, you know…"

Chakotay smiled.

Kathryn sighed. "I'm sorry, Chakotay. Go ahead to bed. I promise I'll go soon. I just want to finish one more test."

The commander nodded. He could never say no to her, even when she wasn't ordering him around anymore.

However, history repeated itself, and Chakotay again found himself awake at an insanely late hour, with the glow of the common room light leaking into his bedroom. He sighed, and tiptoed to his captain's side again.

He couldn't keep waking her. It was too cruel. An irresistible urge invaded him.

Gently, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and snaked another one under her knees. As he lifted her into his arms, she snuggled against him, and he held his breath, hoping she wouldn't awaken.

Luckily, she was truly exhausted, and fast asleep. He may not have been able to awaken her if he'd tried. He carried her into the bedroom and set her onto the bed, which luckily, she'd failed to make. He slipped her shoes off and draped the covers over her. She rolled over, and he worried he was about to be discovered invading her privacy, but she did not awaken.

He resisted the urge to kiss her forehead after he tucked her in. Then, he headed to bed, knowing she'd be well-rested and in good spirits in the morning.


	4. Epilogue

Title: Like a Baby  
Series: Star Trek: Voyager  
Author: Singing Violin  
Rating: K  
Keywords: Janeway/Chakotay friendship, WAFFy  
Summary: Janeway falls asleep while working late during "Resolutions". Chakotay catches her. What will he do? What about next time?  
Disclaimer: TPTB own them, but they didn't do what I wanted with them, so I'm borrowing them for a bit. I'll give them back when I'm done.  
Feedback: Yes please.  
Archiving: Anywhere.

**CHAPTER 4**

**New Earth. The next morning.**

Kathryn awoke to the smell of…pancakes! And coffee! She stumbled out of bed, noticing she was still wearing her dress from yesterday.

She splashed water on her face and wandered out to the familiar sight of Chakotay cooking breakfast. "Morning, Kathryn," he greeted her.

"Good morning to you too, Chakotay," she responded.

"I'm almost done, why don't you set the table?"

"Of course," she smiled, and did as he'd suggested.

As they sat down to eat, she spoke. "You know, Chakotay, I must have been so tired last night…I forgot to get out of my clothes. In fact, I don't think I even remember going to bed."

He smiled mischievously. "Must be. Did you sleep okay?"

"Like a baby," she answered. "I feel wonderful."

And the two of them enjoyed mouthfuls of pancakes, all the while wondering what the other's well-rested mind was thinking…and whether this was going to happen again…

**THE END**


End file.
